My Cheating Mate
by magicanimegurl
Summary: Barty and Regulus are soul mates but Regulus has made one betrayal to many. What do the Lestrange brothers have to do with the couple? What will Barty do? BJR/RegB RodL/RegB BJR/RabL ONE-SHOT


**Inspired by Maurader Era RP I am in. I am hoping that the chars are not OOC too much but this is based off the relationship between Barty and Regulus with the interference of the Lestrange brothers.**

**UN-Beta and dedicate to Rose, Darren and Ben from the RP for playing out Reg, Rod, and Rab. LOVE YOU GUYS! (I didn't use the RP convo or actions but the general idea of the current drama in the RP)**

**Harry Potter is not and will ever belong to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Summary: Barty and Regulus are soul mates but Regulus has made one betrayal to many. What do the Lestrange brothers have to do with the couple? What will Barty do? BJR/RegB RodL/RegB BJR/RabL ONE-SHOT**

Barty Crouch Jr sits in the Library when he falls over from the pain of betrayal. His soulmate, Regulus Black, had betrayed him more than he ever has. Barty clutches his chest knowing who Reg chose over the bond. He closes his eyes and watches the bond in distress as the pain continues. Time passes as the pain becomes acceptable and feels numb.

The first person Barty sees when he opens his eyes is Rabastan Lestrange. He helps Barty and doesn't question why he is on the ground. Rab knows about the bond and who you chose since it was his own brother. Barty wants to be angry but doesn't have the energy anymore. Rab helps Barty up and takes him to the Infirmary. The healer gives doses of potion after potion until the last thing he remembers is Rabastan holding his hand with a frown. Barty falls into the darkness of his unconscious.

When Barty wakes up, he sees Regulus in the chair Rabastan occupied last night. He frowns seeing the tear tracks on his face. Reg is holding Barty's hand. The Healer comes and cast diagnosis spells before telling me that I had a choice to make.

Apparently while Barty was sleeping, the bond shut down. It wasn't stable anymore. He had a choice to continue to be with Regulus or move on. It was a rare chance for a soul mate to have to either accept their mate back or let them go if the cheating and betrayal had been too much.

The Healer tells Barty to stay another night to rest so she can observe me. Barty nods and sees her sad eyes leave to deal with other students. Barty looks over the moment Regulus slowly wakes up. They look at each other. Reg wants to get up and hug Barty but he notices something is missing. He touches his chest getting scared and worried.

Regulus starts apologizing and proclaiming his love for both Barty and Rodolphus. Barty shakes his head making his decision. He knows that no one will ever be as perfect as Regulus is for him, but he also knows that Reg will continue to go back to Rod. He looks at Reg and tells him it's over.

Reg cries and pleads, but Barty keeps his face blank. He tries to use the bond as an excuse to stop me until Barty tells him what the Healer said. Reg tenses up and knows that he has lost and it's over. Barty knew about the relationship between Regulus and Rodolphus. Barty and Reg had talked about it before this final break. Barty had hoped that the bond and their love would be enough to stop Reg from going too far, but now he knows it wasn't.

Barty watches Reg be told to leave by Rabastan. Rab was watching from behind the curtain before interfering. Regulus looks between Barty and Rabastan and has more verification that his stupidity had lost him his one true mate. Reg gets up and runs out.

Barty looks at Rab and sees the understanding and knowledge of who Regulus ran to. We both knew that Regulus wasn't going to learn. Rabastan scourgify the chair and sits down. He holds Barty's hand and I look down at it. I give a small smile and return the gesture. Barty may have lost Regulus but Rabastan is willing to help regardless of the fact that his brother was the one who is involved with Barty's now Ex-boyfriend.

**AN: Thank you for reading and hope you review. Reviews help make posting my work more enjoyable as well as knowing that people like what I have created. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Second story inspired from Maurader RP, I wonder how many I will do… ;)**

**You can PM me if you are interested in joining the RP! Till next time…**


End file.
